


Pennywise X OC " Do You Promise?"

by PierrotLeFool



Category: IT - Stephen King, Pennywise - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, IT - Freeform, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Medium build (Not slow or fast) But trust me it's worth it., Non-consent, OC, Pennywise (IT) Lives, Pennywise (IT) in Love, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Scary Clowns, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, Stephen King - Freeform, Violence, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierrotLeFool/pseuds/PierrotLeFool
Summary: Have you ever wanted to leave a town so badly but you don't know why?Blainely Prescot has wanted to leave the town of Kanas ever since she was a child, so when she leaves town to get a college degree in a big city and eventually becoming a successful journalist she's less than impressed at having to move back into the old farm stead after hearing her mother was involved in an accident. But not for the reasons she originally left, suddenly everything seems different,  the quaint patches of wheat, the overly friendly towns people, the missing children posters that seem to be the normal decoration for old corner store windows, the strange sounds she keeps hearing coming from the sewers that sounds exactly like her mothers music box, something is haunting her...waiting for her deep deep underground,...something strange ,hidden and so very very...deliciously evil..Warning- SO MUCH SMUT, SO VERY SMUT-LIKE SHAME-LESS SMUT. WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY PERVY BRAIN!





	1. Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first Fanfic I don't really like large bodies of text before I get to the actual story. I just wanted to let you know this is my first Fanfic on here, please be nice the grammar and spelling could be really bad, like awful bad. But if you can push past that I'm hoping you will like my story. Enjoy.

 

* * *

  
Would you believe me, if I told you I saw him once?  
I was 12 years old and sitting at the front of my porch, it was raining.  
My parents…were fighting and I couldn’t stand it…

   
RURAL KANSAS ALABAMA UNITED STATES  
PRESCOTS WHEAT FARM  
5:00pm  
  
Screech!  
“Our daughter needs, Blainelly needs you but you’re never around!”  
“That is not fair Melissa I work 24 hours a day every day! Do not act like I don’t care for my own dau-”  
Clang. The metal screen shut behind her with a heavy bang.  
Her bare feet slapping against hollow wood.    
Rain drowned out the shouting and yelling until there was nothing left but a serene sound.  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
A red balloon pushed past the open wheat fields, her eyes followed it cautiously.  
_That’s strange? Why is a balloon all the way out here?  
There are no parks around here?  
_ The balloon was almost mesmerising, it’s cheerful red colour a stark comparison to the fields of wheat, which seemed to go on for miles endlessly and the gloomy rain.  
It floated gently, surviving the battering of the rain on it’s rubbery surface but not for long as the balloon started to lower heading towards the spiky grass.  
_It’s going to pop!  
_ Squeak!  
_A hand..._

She squinted against the pouring of the rain but was certain.  
A gloved…white hand was holding the Balloon.  
“ Is someone there?”  
…

“Is someone out in the rain?”  
The balloon started to float gently upwards revealing the being behind it.  
_A clown..._

* * *

  
Wearing a really strange outfit, ruffles seem to luxuriously cover every joining of the outfit.  
It was almost like he had been swallowed whole by white frilly ruffles, buried from head to toe in them it was hard to tell the difference between the clown and his clothing.  
But it was his smile that was the most unsettling. _  
_ A red ragged looking smile that exaggerated past his normal lips, and teeth…it might have been my imagination...but at the time we were studying biology in school and…humans don’t have that many teeth.  
She backed away slightly her shoulder slamming into the frame of the door.  
“Where are you going Blainely? Don’t you want this balloon?”  
His voice would have sounded funny if he hadn’t been standing in the front of her house…  
To you or me this wouldn’t have looked strange…but the thing about a farmstead is…you’re completely alone for miles…without any roads nearby.  
“I do…”  
His smile seemed to take up more than half of his face.  
“ Then why don’t you come over and join me?”  
Her feet squeaked against the wood as she hesitated.  
“Mom said…I shouldn’t speak to strangers.”  
She blinked and he seemed much closer than he was before, standing suddenly at the steps of her porch, rain seemed to drip off his face…  
“But I am not a stranger Blainely, I am Pennywise…the dancing clown. Come closer…and I will give you this balloon.”  
The balloon seemed to almost dance in the wind.  
_“Get the balloon Blainley.”  
_ “Do you promise?”  
His eyes seem to flash a pale yellow, she wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light.  
“I promise.” Came his strange voice a slight lisp to it.  
Her feet clacked against the wooden stairs.  
The rain soaked her blonde locks plastering them to her face as her hand cautiously reached for the balloon.  
_Just a little further!_  
Her hand stretching out desperately towards the soft faint glow that the red balloon seemed to give off, almost teasing her the closer she got the further away it seemed.  
SLIP!  
The world came tumbling down; gravity seemed to shift...”Ahh!”  
Thump!  
…  
_Soft…it feels…soft and the smell…  
_ She breathed in softly.  
_Freshly buttered popcorn and cotton candy._  
 Her vision adjusted in the rain as she took in the soft velvety feel of the ruffles pressed against her cheek.  
Her hands digging into the plushness…  
A whisper pressed against her ear.

* * *

 

“Blainely?”  
_Cold…  
_ A memory flashed to her.  
“Blainely Prescot! No sleeping in my class! Since you seem so relaxed answer this question! At what temperature does the human body shut down?”  
“I-I don’t know...”  
Smack.  
The ruler hit the table.  
“Pay attention in my class, detention after school I want you to write out thirty lines saying exactly ‘ The human body shuts down around 35.0  Celsius and I Blainely Prescot will pay attention in class more. **”**  
_Too cold… he isn’t even shivering...don’t…humans usually feel warm?  
_ Crunch!  
“O-Ow!”  
A piercing pain slammed into the side of her shoulder making tears well at the side of her eyes. _  
__Blood?_  
It swelled at her shoulder.  
Her eye’s met his, rows and rows of sharp teeth extended outwards as his mouth horribly disfigured seemed to crack out of place extending impossibly large.  
“You...promised” Came her soft voice.  
The world started to become impossibly dark.  
A feather light touch seemed to brush against her as she was lifted off her feet.  
Darkness…so cold and dark and the tickle of something soft against her forehead “I did promise.” A high pitched laugh fading against her ear.   


* * *

 

  
  
  



	2. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi here's my second chapter for my IT fanfiction.  
> Hope you enjoy, please remember to comment and give Kudos. As always excuse the grammar and spelling.

* * *

  
“Blainely?”  
“Blainely Prescott are you listening?”  
Blainelys eyes shot forward.  
Day dreaming again, If I keep doing this I’m going to lose my job.  
“Yes mam!”  
She looked at the meticulously dressed woman in front of her, not a strange out of place, her stockings were perfect, her hair was perfect, her glasses were perfect so very opposite to Blainely who caught a look at her appearance in the window reflection her look screamed tired and messy.  
What was todays outfit?  
Jeans that haven’t been washed in a questionable amount of time but passed the sniff test so she wore them today.  
A baseball cap to hide her tangled blonde curls that seemed to end in permanent frizz because of the summer heat of New York no matter how much she brushed it and begged her hair to behave.  
A shirt that had last years coffee stain on the back, which she cleverly hid with a beaten ratty looking leather jacket which only seemed to heighten her ragged appearance.  
She could feel the heat of her bosses disapproving stare her glasses dangled on the end of her sharp nose, which only meant one thing…  
You’re on my shit list.  
“Aw crap.” She muttered under her breath.  
Being on her bosses shit list translated as you’re staying back tonight to do extra reports and work that isn’t your job.  
“Meeting adjourned” she adjusted her spectacles on her nose “do not forget to email me your reports by the end of the week.” She raised an eyebrow daring anyone to question her, a room filled with corporate capable adults and not a single one of them dared to meet the dragon ladies gaze.  
The soft shuffle of papers and gentle muttering of socialising filled the room as suitcases were packed.  
No one admitted it, but everyone was quite eager to leave.  
Her hand touches the door knob just as she was going to leave something magical appeared in front of her, a cup of coffee held by very well manicured nails.  
But it wasn’t just any coffee no, it was Belours coffee which was approximately fifteen minutes down the road, fifteen minutes that she could never afford to take not even on her lunch break.  
“You look tired Prescott”  
She gratefully accepted the cup of divine intervention in the form of a caramel latte with extra whipped cream and turned around to greet her desk mate and long time friend.  
Kassy was what people would call hip, she was always into some crazy fashion, say if you heard someone was wearing a retro blouse, light up earrings a intensely loud print even without seeing her for that whole day Blainely knew it was Kassy.  
Kassy was the type that was pretty enough that she could wear a paper bag and still somehow look a million times cooler than everyone in the room.  
Her dark wavy hair and naturally tanned skin gave her a sun-kissed look as though she has always just stepped off the beach to come to work.  
Today was no different, bright red cherries seem to spill themselves all over her 1980s classic retro dress. Not to mention her matching cherry earrings, red kitten hells, and fabulously signature bright red lipstick.  
“ Kassy I could kiss you.”  
Blainely threw her arm around her friend.  
“Ahem…if you’re done fooling around the door ways or for exiting and entering. “  
All it took was one raised eyebrow from their boss for them to spill out into the hallway.  
“Youch the boss is in a crabby mood today.” Said Kassy coolly, her kitten heels clicking on the wooden floor appropriately.  
“I felt like she was shooting superman beams through my forehead or might throw a Carrie and telepathically start murdering people.”  
They both burst out laughing as they made their way towards the small work cubicles.  
Here Blainely settled into her comfortable routine.  
First she would check her emails, edit her reports, go for a small but modest, lunch break on her meagre salary before finally writing up more reports, then some more reports. Toped with her 700th cup of coffee and then for desert more reports and for a midnight snack sleep but only if she could make it to her apartment, despite it being ten minutes away it was easier to crash on the couch.  
I hope they left blankets this time.  
Blainely mauled over reluctantly.  
But this time something caught her eye.  
It was the brutal title of an article, which made her stop.  
Often there was some form of censorship when it came to these things so the public wouldn’t be disturbed but the sheer rawness of the subject at home was … violently straightforward.

 

* * *

 

Brutal murders in a small town.  
Her eyes seemed to be glued to the article, a small shiver run up her spine as goose bumps seem to lace her arms despite the air conditioners chugging out cold ear to battle the scorching heat wave today.  
She found herself morbidly glued to the article her eyes devouring each sentence.  
In light of today a tragic accident has occurred the disappearance and brutal murder. The bodies of twins James and Janney Kip were found hung from a tre-  
“Miss Prescott?”  
A sickness rolled in her stomach.  
“Miss Prescott?”  
She had the faint feeling someone was trying to get her attention.  
“BLAINELY?”  
She jumped her coffee spilling and splattering on her jacket.  
“Shit!”  
Her hands frantically grabbing at the spilling coffee as she tried to savour what was left.  
A napkin was dangled in front of her and her eyes met the nervous and apologetic glance of their boss’s secretary.  
This months new flavour of the week, as their boss seemed to go through secretaries like a kid at a candy store  
However this secretary looked different than most, unlike the last he was quite a deal younger, with a youthful appearance you might have mistaken him for a teenager If it wasn’t for his stylish but impractical horn rimmed glasses.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You seemed distracted. I-is everything okay?”  
She smiled inwardly.  
He was much better than the previous secretary.  
“ It’s fine Bertie I’m just a little tired.”  
A relieved look seemed to wash over his face, Bertie had a tendency to wear his emotions on his face which made him quite easy to talk to.  
“What is it you need Bert?” She smiled trying to calm his nervous demeanour.  
“ Miss Eleanor would like to see you in her office.”  
He said almost apologetically.  
Shit, I guess I’ve finally done it.  
Blainely always thought she could tell about a person from how they walked, Kassy always walked on the balls of her feet quietly but enough to convey to people she was definitely there.  
Their boss always stomped loudly, with confidence and lastly their major secretary Bertie always seemed to nervously pitter patter with his steps as though he was questioning whether he should be here or not.  
Poor Bertie. Guess she’s pretty scary.  
She was so stuck in her thoughts that she missed what was being said.  
“ So I’d really think Coffee would be-“  
She looked up at him trying to concentrate.  
“Sorry Bertie I was a little distracted.”  
She looked at his shoulders which seemed to shake even the smallest amount.  
“W-W-Wo…Miss Prescott, for spilling y-your coffee…w-would…”  
He seemed incapable of finishing his sentence, but luckily for Bertie Blainely knew how to play the guessing game.  
“Bertie that’s a real nice offer but I’m crammed with work right now, want to grab a coffee later?”  
A little coffee never hurts anyone.  
His shoulders seemed to sink in relief.  
“Y-yes coffee.” He quickly turned away from her and started walking away leaving her at the front of her bosses door.  
That reminds me…when was the last time I’ve ever been on a date with someone?  
This could be good. Kassys words echoing in her head you need to go out can’t always be a cat-lady forever.  
“Come in.” Came a gentle voice.  
This is what first startled her.  
Was that really her boss on the other side?  
She carefully opened the door walking into the large office space, a huge window showed a gorgeous view behind her boss who was sitting promptly in her desk chair looking strangely sombre.  
“Come closer.”  
Her boss demanded.  
Blainely walked closer to the desk.

* * *

  
“Sit.”  
She obeyed slumping into a expensive looking chair which seemed to almost swallow her, it’s function acting like a bean bag.  
Any other time Kassy would have inwardly remarked at how her boss looked like a classic Disney villain ready to turn around stroking a cat in one hand, only to share the joke later with her desk mate, but the seriousness of her boss’s gaze seemed frightening.  
“…Miss Prescott…I hate to inform you of this…this way. I would have liked to approach this in a more delicate way.”  
The human empathy dripping from her voice left tingles of fear down Blainely’s spine and seemed to make her stomach sink.  
“ I feel like you have always been one of my best reporters here capable and smart, intelligent beyond comprehension.  
I know I may come off as quite harsh but it’s only because I expect such great things from you, you are one of my best reporters.”  
“T-thank you mam.” A warmth filled Blainely.  
“In this Industry you do not see many women, we must be ruthless where others can afford not to be. I know the rumours around the office, that I am a bitch and a dragon lady I don’t deny those. Blainely may I share something with you?”  
The sharpness of her features seem to soften making her look much more tired, Blainely could see up close the bags under her eyes, the slight tired dip of her shoulders. She was fighting just as hard for this company as any of the workers.  
“My father got very sick when I was four years old.”  
The comment came like a hammer hitting Blainely squarely in the stomach.  
“My mother had to raise me most of my life, she was tough and hard working, she never made excuses… “  
A cold feeling sunk deeply in her stomach.  
“Miss Eleanour what..are you trying to say?”  
A silence filled the room.  
“ I’ve got a call from the hospital …it’s your mother...she had an accident.”  
There are some sentences that tear your entire world apart.  
For Blainely Evaline Prescott, this was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I know this chapter was slow I will be sure to have something way more faster paced in the next chapter. This took a really long time to write so I hope you guys had fun reading it. Don't forget to drop a Kudos or a comment if there was anything you liked. I really appreciate it, it really helps me out.


	3. Take Me Home Country Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters going to be a little shorter than usual it's still it's 3 page length but just a little bit under. I couldn't bring myself to write more. BUT SURPRISE. New update and it didn't take an entire week to write! YAY! That's a real miracle. Again this is a bit more on the feels train and slightly slower but I swear it's going to get to the good part I just wanted to set it up a little.

A lone car bumped along the dusty road and in it contained all of Blainely Prescots belongings.   
Her eyes focussed along the lonely dusty road her entire life rattling in the old Fore wheel drives boot, the heat beating down on the metal of the rusty car making it almost like molten lava.  
The old gentleman in front was talking but Blainely couldn’t get herself to focus, she tried to pay more attention and her ears caught the end of his joke.  
“…Eye-spy with my little eye, something yellow and tall.” His laughter filling the old car and for the first time since moving here Blainely smiled so the dimple in her cheek showed.   
“You old bugger it’s got to be wheat.” She said laughing in spite of her situation.   
  
Wheat seemed to be the only thing out in the middle of this road it was taller than the car and seemed to go on for miles. _  
_Her eyes wondered outside the window and she realised with a sudden sinking feeling that wheat was exactly the only sight to see.  
 _That’s a lot of wheat…_ she thought to herself.

The car turned off the dirt road and after hours much to Blainelys relief into town, passing a sign.   
  
**Welcome to Kansas Alabama- You will never want to leave. Population 150.**  
  
“One fifty? Michael I was sure there were more people here before…” she said quietly.   
“Ah yes Miss but things happen people move out, the town not so good with the business is how they say it.”  
“Oh…” She said softly.   
_I guess I wasn’t the only one that wanted to leave huh?  
_ To anyone else the town would have seen quaint, with the corner stores and the neat but corny window displays.   
They passed a woman holding some bread and talking to her neighbour, she wore an elaborate Victorian hat, lilac coloured and looked like a piece of fruit out in the desert she turned and smiled at Blainely as the car bumped along but just when the clouds passed over for a split second…Blainely swore she looked sort of…waxy?  
That smile also…it didn’t seem to reach her eyes…like…  
 _Like something not...re_  
SMACK!   
Rustle, rustle, rustle.

  
Her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
A piece of paper jammed in front of the side of her car window.   
It was smudged with dirt and looked like it’s been torn to shreds, Blainely leant forward trying to decipher the torn paper and read the contents out-loud but quietly enough that only she could hear.   
“November 1st1998- Billy Jones has gone missing, last known location Earls Wheat fields.”  
She looked at the weathered image of a kid sitting in a park, a cheesy mile on his face.  
 _Wait what’s that in the background?_

She leaned even closer so her breath was smudging the already dirt caked windows, in the background just behind the child was…  
 _…A red balloon.  
_ A coldness seemed to creep up her spine making Blainely wrap her arms around herself, despite it being over 40 degrees outside and something heavy and uncomfortable seemed to seat nauseatingly in her stomach the more she looked at the Photo on the missing poster.  
She squinted her eyes.  
 _There’s something in the background._  
But even further behind it she swore she could see a cl-  
SCREECH!  
  
The paper ripped itself away from the window and danced behind the car joining the trailing dirt cloud when the car came to an abrupt stop.

“Shoot” She mumbled to herself disappointedly.

_I almost saw it._  
“Miss we’re here.”  
She turned and smiled at the old man and it wasn’t long until was standing at the side of the road and she was waving him off as he bumped back down the old road his words ringing in her ear.   
“Me and my boys will drop your stuff off at your house Miss do not worry about anything.”   
She turned and looked at the old town hospital even after all this time they couldn’t afford to update it, it always looked like it was on the brink of falling apart.   
She sighed.   
“Well here goes as she stepped into the doors.”

Her mind seemed elsewhere as a nurse dragged her down the corridors, she was a chatterbox and any other time Blainely could have followed the conversation but there were distractions at every turn.   
The passed room after room of patients it seemed like they had been walking for hours before they finally stopped at a room.   
“Blainely? Is that you Blainely?” came a soft gentle voice that seemed to snap her out of her stupor.   
In the bed rested someone that Blainely couldn’t even remember.   
Tired lines marked her face, her hair was mostly grey and she was lying so weakly in a patients bed with nothing but white pillows and blankets which she seemed to almost be consumed by. But it was her eyes that were familiar to Blainely.   
  
Sharp blue crystal clear eyes with a hint of sparkles to them.  
“M-Mom?” Blainely choked out.   
She rushed to the side of the bed dropping all her belongings on the floor as she kneeled down the side of the bed clutching the older woman’s hand.  
Elaine Milly Prescott was not the woman that Blainely remembered, gone was her brown shiny hair, the healthy tan of her cheeks that could only be gotten out in the fields after a hard days work and the fierce freckles on her nose that appeared more vivid when she gave Blainely small mischievous winks when they shared treats of cake and tea after school.   
But her warmth was still the same.   
A hand ran through Blainelys hand.   
“Blainely you look so beautiful…”   
Her words were weaker than usual.   
Blainely caught her reflection in the window, her shirt was rumpled and old, her blonde hair was wild and un-kept her cap was stained in some unknown BBQ sauce.  
Something was clouding Blainelys vision as something wet started to slide down her face.   
“Blainely?” Something soft was being dabbed at her cheeks only then did she realise she was crying.   
“It’s ok Pumpkin I just had a fall is all.” Elaine smiled so softly at Blainely and so full of love.   
“I should have come back, I’m so sorry mom!”   
Her tears flooded down her face and now that they had started she couldn’t stop them.  
Elaine stroked her hair until the tears subsided.   
  
“You’re here now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed don't forget to give kudos and comment what you like, next part is the real exciting part and I don't want to spoil it for you but thanks for holding on for so long. I love you dears. Your support means everything to me.


	4. ON HOLD THIS CHRISTMAS

Sorry guys im going to have to put this on hold for a bit Christmas is proving to be stressful and I've been suffering a bit mental health wise. I promise I will try to start early next year.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S Don't forget to comment if there was anything you liked about the story. <3 I love you guys.


End file.
